Chamalien
ChamAlien is a new alien that appeared in the episode'' Prisoner Number 775 Is Missing. 'Appearance' His slim body resembles that of a large purple lizard with darker purple spots all over his body, and with a short tail. He has three triangular eyes: the left is blue, the right is red, and the top is the usual green, but the red and blue eyes are the only ones that blink, while the green eye doesn't move. The top of his head is black, with a spike-shaped fin on the back of his head. He has four-fingered hands and three toes on his frog-like feet. He also has a wide mouth with sharp teeth, and speaks in a high-pitched German accent. 'Powers and Abilities' As his name suggests, ChamAlien can skillfully change the pigmentation of his skin to appear invisible. He's also very agile, quick, flexible and slippery, making him very difficult to catch. He is also able to scale walls and ceilings. He also has a long, retractable black barb that can come out of the tip of his tail. 'Weaknesses' His shadow will remain visible even if he isn't, so very observant people may be able to spot him. He can also be detected by his scent, as well as his mana. 'Appearances' *Prisoner Number 775 is Missing'' (first appearance) 'Trivia' * ChamAlien's name comes from "Chameleon," which is a type of lizard, and Alien. * ChamAlien's image was released on the Ben 10 official Facebook page as a reward for hitting 1,000,000 fans. * ChamAlien's eye scheme of green, blue and red is a reference to the 1953 movie "The War of the Worlds" in which the slug like aliens had the same colours as "eyes." They could also be a reference to the three primary colors of light. * When Ben transform into ChamAlien he calls it "Overkill" instead. This was a joke because when he used Swampfire to light a fire, Gwen said that was overkill and Ben said he didn't have an alien named Overkill or he would've shouted "Overkill." * His appearence is similar to that of the Randall Boggs from "Monsters, Inc." and the Cheshire Cat from "Alice Alice in Wonderland" (referring to his smile). * The way his shadow remains visible when ChamAlien is similar to the Great Mask of Concealment from Bionicle, which has the same effect. * ChamAlien eye colors (red and blue) are that way because of the RGB color modelhttp://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/RGB_color_model which are added together in various ways to reproduce a broad array of colors. This makes sense seeing as his primary power is to blend in with his background. * Ben scanned ChamAlien's DNA from Prisoner 775. *ChamAlien is one aliens forms of Ben, who is not on the Ultimate Intro alien, the others are New Alien and Ultimate Wildmutt, although this is obviously Due to its existence was revealed after the release of the series. 'References' Category:Ultimatrix Heroes Category:Aliens Category:Heroes Category:Ben's Team Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Male Aliens Category:Male Heroes Category:Characters Category:Animal-Like Aliens